Triwizard Events
by mellifluous aria
Summary: Key events of the Triwizard Tournament from Cedric Diggory's point of view. Written for Round 5 of QLFC, Season 3.


**A/N:** This is my story for Round 5 of QLFC! I had to write about Cedric in his 6th year and my prompts were "bronze" and "return the favour". As always, all characters/places/events belong to J.K Rowling. Also, some of the dialogue is directly based off of _The Goblet of Fire._

* * *

Cedric Diggory was having a _particularly_ good day. His earlier conversation with Cho had gone splendidly well – not that they had talked about anything important, he acknowledged as he walked down the hallway towards the Charms room with some friends. But all relationships had to start from somewhere, right? He had nearly reached Flitwick's room when he heard a sharp _snip_ and felt a sudden lightness on his shoulder. A quick glance at the ground confirmed his suspicions – his brand-new bag had broken clean down the middle and his books and parchment and quills had all tumbled to the floor!

"Oh, just go on without me," he said exasperatedly as his friends bent to help him pick up his things. "Tell Flitwick that I'll be a bit late."

Sighing, he slowly picked up his belongings, thinking forlornly of all of the broken ink bottles. Just as he picked up his ink-splattered copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ , he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, he spotted Harry Potter advancing quickly towards him, a determined look on the younger boy's face.

"Hi Harry," Cedric said, grabbing another book off of the floor. "Do you need something?"

"Cedric, the first task is dragons," Harry said, quickly.

The bronze-haired Hufflepuff abruptly stopped moving and stared at the raven-haired boy blankly. "What?"

"Dragons," Harry repeated, glancing around furtively. "There's one for each of us to get past."

"Are you sure?" asked Cedric, looking quite shaken. "We're not supposed to know about the tasks beforehand…"

"I'm sure," affirmed Harry. "I've seen them. And so have all of the other champions."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor as he stood up, his arms full of miscellaneous school supplies. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… well, it's only fair, isn't it?" Harry replied, slowly.

Just then, the two boys heard a clunking from the doorway of another classroom as Mad-Eye Moody emerged and stomped towards them.

"Come with me, Potter," he growled, his face set into his usual scowl. "And you, Diggory, get to class." With that, he spun off with Harry in tow, leaving Cedric alone in the hallway as he meandered towards Flitwick's classroom.

 _Dragons…_ he mused as he stepped into the Charms room. _I suppose I'd better take a trip to the library after I fix my bag_.

* * *

 _The First Task_

It was the day of the first task, and Cedric was not feeling particularly confident as he paced around the small tent, trying to ignore Krum's surly glares and Fleur's anxious hand-wringing. He had spent the past day reading books on dragons, but he still wasn't sure he was prepared to face a real, fire-breathing, sharp-clawed dragon.

Finally, Bagman told them to each pick a dragon from the bag, and Cedric pulled out the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout with a number one around its neck.

 _Thank Merlin I won't have to wait long before going_ , he thought, running a finger along the spine of the tiny model. I _don't think my nerves can handle any more stress._

After a few more minutes of tense silence, he heard his number called and shakily got up and strode through the tent flap, heading for the enclosure. He blinked in shock at the sight of all of the people filling the stadium, and gulped as he saw the dragon growling in the field.

 _Merlin, it's so much bigger in real life_. _Why on earth did I volunteer for this blasted competition?!_ _I'm going to get sliced to smithereens if I'm not roasted alive first._

Cedric gulped nervously, gripping his wand tightly as he cautiously stepped into the enclosure. The crowd roared, itching for a good, entertaining battle, while the Hufflepuff tried to get his breathing under control.

 _All right, I just have to get close to it, stun or distract it, and then sneakily grab the egg. Bugger it all, if I get out of this alive, I swear I'll start eating more vegetables. And stop watching Cho so often during class. Actually, that's probably not possible... AH! Fire!_

Cedric ducked as the Short-Snout shot a jet of bright flames at him, wincing as the heat nearly singed his hair. He then quickly ran towards a rock and hid behind it, trying to figure out a plan of attack. Glancing furtively around the rock, he decided to advance towards the dragon, making stops behind other rocks on the way. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted towards the closest large stone, shooting a stream of water to counter the blistering hot breath of flames, then ducked behind the rock. Finally, after running to two more hiding places and almost getting burned three times, he decided that it was time to distract the dragon.

 _How about transfiguring something into a dog?_ he thought. _It probably wouldn't hurt to try_ , he decided. He then transfigured a sizable grey stone that was a good distance away into a dog, thinking of his neighbour's particularly yappy brown Labrador. The dragon heard the dog bark and started to advance towards the four-legged creature, and Cedric bolted from his rock towards the shining golden egg, praying that the dog would distract the Short-Snout for long enough.

 _Almost there_. _Just a few more metres, and then I'll be done with this wretched task_.

He had just nearly reached the egg when he heard a whoosh of flame rush past him, and felt a harsh sting on the side of his face, but he ignored it and snatched the surprisingly heavy egg from the nest, then turned and cast a Shield Charm, his eyes suddenly tearing up from the pain.

 _Dear Merlin, I've been burnt_ , he thought, feeling faint. _But at least I've got the egg…_

* * *

It was night-time, and Cedric was sitting on his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, deep in thought about the second task. After all four champions had gotten past their dragons, Bagman told them that the clue for the next task was related to the golden eggs, and Cedric had been pondering his plan for figuring out the puzzle ever since he opened the egg in his dorm and had nearly gone deaf from the horrendous screeching it made. So far, the egg hadn't responded favourably to any type of stimulus. Cedric had tried tapping it gently, then rapping it with slightly more force, then glaring at its gleaming gold surface sullenly. He had even tried singing to it in a charmingly off-key voice, which had accomplished absolutely nothing, and now resorted to staring at it blankly as his mind drifted off into dreamland. As he was just about to fall asleep, the curtains around his bed were pulled aside slightly to reveal the face of a dorm-mate.

"Night, Ced!" the young wizard called, grinning at the sight of his half-asleep roommate nuzzling a large golden egg. Cedric nodded drowsily, then abruptly opened his eyes.

 _Merlin, is it really that late? I have to do rounds tonight! Cedric, you big oaf, why didn't you set an alarm?_

He jumped out of bed and hurriedly straightened out his robes, then looked back at his egg.

 _I don't want to just leave it here… perhaps I should take it with me. It wouldn't hurt, right?_

Shrugging, he hastily snatched up the glistening object and proceeded to rush out of the dorm room, hoping that his rounds partner wouldn't be too angry about his tardiness.

However, when Cedric reached the predetermined meeting spot, he found that his partner, a Ravenclaw known for her punctuality, was in fact _not_ standing there, ready to castigate him for making her wait. Instead, Mad-Eye Moody was leaning against the wall, muttering something while staring into his flask. When Cedric approached, Moody snapped the lid of the container shut and fixed the younger wizard with an intense stare, his blue eye magnified to startling proportions.

"Diggory, do you realize that you're late for your rounds?"

Cedric gulped nervously and kept a firm grasp of his wand. "Sorry, Professor, I took a nap and forgot to set an alarm. Do you know where my partner is?"

Moody stepped closer to Cedric, his leg clanking against the floor. "I sent her off with another chap when it looked like you weren't going to make it. Now, Diggory, have you figured out the clue of the egg yet?"

Cedric blinked in confusion. _Why is he asking me about the egg?_

"No, not yet," the Hufflepuff replied, slowly.

"Have you tried water?"

"Water -?" Cedric began, but Moody was already speeding off in the other direction.

 _Well, that was odd_.

As Cedric stared at the egg in his hand, an idea slowly formed in his mind, and he hastily started in the direction of the staircase that led to the fifth floor.

* * *

Today was the day. Cedric Diggory had finally worked up enough courage to ask the one and only Cho Chang to the Yule Ball, which was to be held in one week's time. Ever since he had figured out he riddle of the egg, which took a bit longer than he had expected ("The merpeople, of course!" he had shouted after several minutes of contemplation, completely oblivious to the simpering mermaid painting on the wall of the prefects' bathroom), and had discovered a way to swim underwater, he walked around with a newfound confidence, slightly less afraid for his life than he had been before the first task.

The bronze-haired Hufflepuff found the object of his affections talking with a few friends while walking by the Hogwarts courtyard, looking beautiful, as always. Cedric quickly ruffled his hair, straightened his robes, then walked – no, _sauntered_ might be the more accurate word – towards her.

"Hey, Cho, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked once he was standing in front of her, a slight smile on his face.

Her friends burst into giggles, then left with many a glance back at the lucky girl, while Cho blushed.

"So," Cedric began as they proceeded down the walkway. "The Yule Ball is in a couple days, and I was wondering if, uh, if you'd like to go with me?"

Cho looked over at him and smiled shyly. "I'd love to," she replied, and Cedric breathed a sigh of relief, thanking his mother for her earlier advice to "just ask the girl out, for heaven's sake".

* * *

 _The Yule Ball_

Cedric Diggory felt as if he were the luckiest wizard on earth. He, unlike some rather unfortunate individuals, was _very_ dashing in his black and white dress robes, and was dancing with a stunning, raven-haired witch with the most captivating brown eyes.

After a few more dances, Cedric led Cho to a table and rushed off to get drinks for the two of them. On his way, he ran into Harry Potter, who looked extremely uncomfortable as he stood next to a tight-lipped Parvati Patil.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he tapped Harry's date on the shoulder. "Parvati, would you mind if I talked to Harry for a minute? It's about some champion stuff."

The Indian witch merely rolled her eyes, and Harry stood up and walked with Cedric to the drinks table, exuding a slight feeling of animosity.

"Harry, I realise I never actually thanked you for telling me about the dragons," the Hufflepuff said as he reached for two glasses of bright pink liquid.

Harry grimaced. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

Cedric nodded and leaned towards Harry. "Exactly. I'd like to return the favour. You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? You should take a bath there with the egg. Oh, and the password is 'pine fresh'," he added, quietly.

Harry peered at him curiously through his round spectacles, then shrugged. "All right, Cedric."

"Trust me – it'll help."

And then the two returned to their dates, one fervently wishing he were with another and one deliriously happy.

* * *

 _The Second Task_

Cedric, whose head looked rather odd inside the bubble he had conjured with the Bubble-Head Charm, jumped into the murky water of the Great Lake along with Harry, who looked a bit ill from swallowing a handful of a slimy green substance, Krum, whose head had been transfigured to that of a shark, and Fleur, who had also used the Bubble-Head Charm.

The Hufflepuff champion gasped at the shock from the chilly, black water, then began to swim in the direction he thought the merpeople village was located.

 _Merlin, it's cold. And dark. And is that a Grindylow?_

Shaking his head as best as he could with a giant bubble obstructing his neck movement, he quickly continued to swim towards the bottom of the lake, hoping that he wouldn't encounter anything too dangerous on the way.

After fighting off a couple Grindylows and nearly getting eaten by shark-Krum, Cedric finally reached the area where the hostages were being held and immediately paddled to an unconscious Cho, ignoring Harry, who was staring at the hostages in bewilderment and growing anger. As soon as Cedric untied the Ravenclaw Seeker, he glanced over at his competitor and shouted, "Hurry up, Harry! Just take Ron and go!" The Hufflepuff then grabbed Cho and proceeded to return to the surface with one arm firmly around the girl's waist.

"I hope Harry took my advice," he murmured as he emerged from the lake, one minute over the time limit, to many cheers from the Hogwarts crowd.

Later, after Harry finally arrived at the surface with Ron and Gabrielle in tow, the rankings were displayed. Cedric and Harry were tied for first place.

* * *

 _The Third Task_

"And… go!" As Ludo Bagman's voice boomed over the modified Quidditch Pitch, Harry and Cedric both sprinted into the maze, wands outstretched. The two split up at the first junction, each hoping to win the Triwizard Cup and the associated honours, neither knowing what lay in store for them in the centre of the maze.

Cedric, who had taken the left path, nearly ran straight into a gigantic Blast-Ended Skrewt, which took one look at him with its beady black eyes and shot a plume of fire at the alarmed Hufflepuff, who then put up a Shield Charm and bolted back in the direction he came from. After several more turns and a few more close calls with some screeching creatures, he ended up facing Krum, who stared intensely at the Hufflepuff.

 _Drat, it's that Bulgarian. Should I just turn back now, or try to – wait, what's he saying? Is he - !_

Krum was, in fact, about to _Crucio_ Cedric and had gotten the spell half-way out of his mouth when someone shouted _Stupefy_ and shot Krum backwards, stunned. Cedric turned around and saw Harry, who was breathing heavily.

"Thanks, mate," Cedric said, shakily, glancing back at the fallen Bulgarian.

"No problem," replied Harry. He then walked towards Krum, sighed, shot red sparks into the air with an air of reluctance, and then nodded at Cedric and ran off. Cedric took another look at Krum, shook his head in disbelief, and ran in the opposite direction of the raven-haired boy.

Finally, after going through even more turns and another extremely close call with a serpentine monster, he saw the Triwizard Cup in all of its shining glory and took off at a dead sprint towards the trophy. Just as he was about to reach the prize, an enormous Acromantula burst out of its hiding place and jumped towards Cedric, whose wand was knocked out of his hand. Then, as the Hufflepuff was about to resign himself to his grisly fate, he heard Harry's voice shouting " _Stupefy!"_ at the monster, which allowed Cedric to scramble upright and grab his wand.

"We'll have to stun it together!" he called to Harry, gesturing at the overgrown spider. The Gryffindor nodded, and the two wizards stunned the Acromantula together and were blasted towards the maze's centre. After a short moment, both boys got up and stood staring at the Cup.

"Take it," Cedric said to Harry. "You saved my life, twice. Take it."

Harry looked carefully at the other wizard, then replied, "We'll take it together. For a Hogwarts victory."

Cedric smiled, then helped the injured Harry towards the Cup. The two grasped the handles of the trophy, and Cedric felt that familiar twisting in the pit of his stomach as they were transported to –

 _This isn't Hogwarts._

And then he heard a cold, high voice hiss, "Kill the spare," and Cedric was gone, sent to the void by the hand of a snivelling coward wielding a gruesome weapon.

But no, he wasn't entirely gone, for the brave, loyal Cedric Diggory had one last task to complete, and was called back into this world by the meeting of two sister wands.

"Harry," the former Hufflepuff said as he stood next to the ethereal forms of those murdered by a soulless evil. "Take my body back, will you? For my parents. I'll help the others."

Harry nodded, and when the Chosen One moved his wand, the shadows of the deceased advanced on Voldemort while the Boy Who Lived escaped.

And then Cedric Diggory finally ceased to exist.


End file.
